


don't let the pancakes get cold

by azu_no_ephemeron



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Not Specified, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, but the quarantine situation itself is barely mentioned, non-canon, or post canon it's up to you, technically a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azu_no_ephemeron/pseuds/azu_no_ephemeron
Summary: "Kukuku, did you just wake up as well?" There's a teasing note in his voice that he can't quite hide.Wataru laughs, and it's a sound like twinkling starlight, and Rei always thinks it's a shame he can't catch that sound and put it in a bottle, because surely it would glow like the star that Wataru is."Yes, it seems that with how things have been lately, nocturnality is looking quite appealing~"--Watarei roommates quarantine fic!! Age unspecified, occupations somewhat unspecified, I just wanted to write domestic fluff for them. Also, pancakes.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	don't let the pancakes get cold

"Good morning, love~"

Rei thinks he makes an attempt at mumbling a reply to the singsong voice that greets his ears, but having just woken up, he's not sure he's successful. He forces his eyes open to stare out the full length window beside the bed, and based on how he doesn't immediately feel the need to look away, it's either very early or very late.

Suddenly Wataru has entered his field of vision, sitting gracefully on the edge of the bed in a pose Rei is certain he's modelled before. The violet of Wataru's eyes is almost luminescent against the shadows cast on his face by the crimson and indigo gradient in the sky. But though Wataru's smile shines brighter than the sun ever will, Rei never feels the need to avert his gaze from his beautiful partner. 

"Wataru." He grunts, pushing himself into a sitting position and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"What day is it today?" A quick glance at the sparsely used alarm clock on his side of the bed tells him it's 6:30 in the evening. Surprisingly late; he thought he'd been getting used to a diurnal lifestyle. 

"Mm..." Wataru is taking a moment to ponder his question; Rei always wants to kiss him when he frowns like that, even though he knows Wataru is just deep in thought. Quarantine has taken quite a toll on all their senses of time. "Ah, I do believe it's been four days since we went grocery shopping, so that makes it Wednesday, yes?" The bedsprings bounce as Wataru gets up and heads to the living room, and Rei tries to recount the days in his head. Yes, Wednesday does seem to check out.

Oh, that means...

"Don't you have your weekly program in a few hours? With the rest of Undead and 2wink?" Comes Wataru's voice, calling from the... is he in the kitchen? It's then that Rei notices the scent of butter wafting through the air in their apartment.

"Don't you have a... online theater performance or whatever, too?" He shoots back.

"My, I'm touched that you remembered! Not to worry, the online theater performance is around the same time as your program~"

Rei drags himself out of bed and across the living room. Only now does he realise that Wataru has donned an apron (since when did they own an apron?) and appears to be cooking something. His hair is tied up, but in a slightly disheveled manner, as if...

"Kukuku, did you just wake up as well?" There's a teasing note in his voice that he can't quite hide.

Wataru laughs, and it's a sound like twinkling starlight, and Rei always thinks it's a shame he can't catch that sound and put it in a bottle, because surely it would glow like the star that Wataru is.

"Yes, it seems that with how things have been lately, nocturnality is looking quite appealing~"

He flips a pancake and catches it perfectly without even turning away from Rei to look at it. How did Rei end up with someone so talented? He wants to lean on Wataru, but decides that's probably a bad idea while his partner is cooking breakfast for both of them, so he settles for taking a seat at the kitchen island and pouring each of them a glass of water.

"Hah, it seems some of my habits are starting to rub off on you after living together for so long."

Wataru turns away from the induction stove and offers Rei two bat-shaped pancakes on a plate. When Rei leans forward to receive the plate and marvel at the impeccably shaped pancakes, Wataru surprises him by also leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It's fine by me since it means I get to spend more time with you, darling~"

... It's just unfair when he does that. What's Rei supposed to do? Not kiss him back?

And so he does, cupping Wataru's face as he attempts to retreat, with a whispered "Come back here" and kissing him on the lips. 

Wataru, of course, doesn't fight it.

But he does break the kiss first, much to Rei's disappointment.

Preempting Rei's complaint, Wataru places the plate of pancakes down and turns back to the stove before his own ones burn.

"Ah." is all that Rei can really say in response, because he's lucky enough that his boyfriend is willing to cook breakfast for him when it's 7 in the evening. 

"Don't let the pancakes get cold!"

"Mm, but I can't start without you."

He can't see it, but he knows Wataru rolls his eyes even before his tone confirms it.

"Goodness, how demanding you are."

Nonetheless, Wataru turns off the heat, places the pan in this sink and sits down with his own dove-shaped pancakes. Knowing Wataru's tastes, Rei pushes the can of whipped cream, retrieved from the fridge, towards him. While they were talking, he's also washed and plated a modest assortment of fruits. 

Wataru thanks him with a casual kiss on the cheek, or tries to, except Rei intercepts with a strawberry pressed to Wataru's lips.

"Don't let the pancakes get cold~"

Wataru responds by accepting the strawberry and exhaling softly onto Rei's fingers.

"How mean of you," he complains with a pout that doesn't quite conceal the laughter dancing in his eyes.

The pancakes are still warm. They are also soft and taste like home, and love, and the little bit of extra butter than Wataru adds to the pancake batter because he knows that's how Rei prefers it.

"Wataru."

Rei voices his name as his partner is halfway through cutting off the wings on his dove pancake, a sight that his actual doves are rather displeased by, from how they're beginning to descend on the kitchen island.

Wataru looks up at him while delivering another neatly cut pancake square to his mouth.

"Yes, Rei?"

Rei cups Wataru's right hand, still holding the butter knife, with both of his own, and lifts Wataru's hand to press another kiss to his fingertips.

"Thank you for breakfast."

Good grief, that's the fourth one today, and he's been awake for all of fifty minutes.

"Wow, you're a lot more affectionate when you sleep according to a vampire's schedule, mm?"

"Haha, perhaps so."

Rei knows Wataru likes his pancakes sweet, but he also knows he can be sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT i did this instead of studying even though i should have been doing that. feel free to hit me up on twitter to talk about watarei or enstars in general!!


End file.
